The apparatuses and methods described herein generally relate to ionization sources for mass spectrometers and methods of mass spectrometry, and in particular, laser ablation electrospray ionization (LAESI) mass spectrometry (MS), as well as methods of making and using the same.
Mass spectrometry is an analytical technique that has been successfully used in chemistry, biology, and other fields for qualitative and quantitative analysis. The analysis of single cells and subcellular components by conventional methods of mass spectrometry may be problematic. For example, matrix-assisted laser desorption ionization (MALDI) may suffer from time consuming and complex sample preparation, and in situ analysis of a sample under vacuum may be difficult. MALDI also utilizes a matrix that may interfere with the analysis of single cells and subcellular components. Mass spectrometry may be combined with separation techniques, such as capillary electrophoresis and fractionation, however, these techniques may increase the analysis time, complexity and/or cost. These conventional methods, however, may cause environmental perturbations that may affect the composition of the cell and/or subcellular components.
Accordingly, more efficient and/or cost-effective ionization sources for mass spectrometers and methods of making and using the same are desirable.